militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
10th Air Division
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |size= |garrison=Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska |equipment=See "Aircraft / Missiles / Space Vehicles" section below |battles= |decorations=See "Lineage and Honors" section below |disbanded=20 July 1951 25 August 1960 }} The 10th Air Division assumed responsibility for the air defense of Alaska south of the Alaskan Range on 1 November 1950. Subordinate units flew numerous interception and training missions. Between June 1957 and March 1960, the division operated and maintained Elmendorf AFB, Alaska, plus several smaller installations. It was replaced by the 5070th Air Defense Wing (for air defense), and the 5040th Air Base Wing (for base operations) in August 1960. Lineage and Honors Established as 10 Air Division (Defense) on 24 October 1950. Organized on 1 November 1950. Discontinued on 27 April 1951. Activated on 27 April 1951. Inactivated on 20 July 1951. Activated on 1 November 1952. Discontinued, and inactivated, on 25 August 1960. Emblem Per saltire, sable, gules, vert and or, saltire argent between in chief a jet aircraft in flight above two mountain peaks all of the last, in the flanks an anti aircraft gun and a radar antenna directed outward all of the first fimbriated silver, in base five electric flashes issuing from the apex of radio tower all black. (Approved 17 December 1953). Assignments *Alaskan Air Command, 1 November 1950 – 27 April 1951. *Alaskan Air Command, 27 April 1951 – 20 July 1951. *Alaskan Air Command, 1 November 1952 – 25 August 1960. Components Group: * 57 Fighter Interceptor: attached c.10 December 1950 – 27 April 1951, and 27 April 1951 – 20 July 1951; assigned 1 November 1952 – 13 April 1953. Squadrons: * 31 Fighter Interceptor: 20 August 1957 – 8 October 1958. * 64 Fighter Interceptor: 13 April 1953 – 15 August 1957. * 65 Fighter Interceptor: 13 April 1953 – 1 November 1957. * 66 Fighter Interceptor: 13 April 1953 – 1 December 1957. * 317 Fighter Interceptor: 15 August 1957 – 25 August 1960. * 5015 Radar Evaluation Flight, Electronic Counter Measures (later, 5040 Radar Evaluation Flight, Electronic Counter Measures; 5070 Radar Evaluation Squadron Electronic Counter Measures): 1 August 1957 – 1 August 1960. * 5039 Air Transport (later, 5040 Operations): 1 June 1957 – 1 October 1957; 1 February 1959 – 1 August 1960. Stations *Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 1 November 1950 – 27 April 1951. *Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 27 April 1951 – 20 June 1951. *Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 1 November 1952 – 25 August 1960. Commanders *None (not manned), 1 November 1950 – 9 December 1950. *Unknown, 10 December 1950 – 27 April 1951. *Unknown, 27 April 1951 – 20 July 1951. *Colonel Allen R. Springer, 1 November 1952; *Colonel DeWitt S. Spain, July 1954; *'Brigadier General Dolf E. Muehleisen', August 1954; *Colonel Donald W. Graham, July 1955; *Colonel James R. Gunn Jr., c. August 1955; *Colonel Louis E. Coira, 1 June 1957; *Colonel John T. Shields, 22 October 1957; *Colonel Jack A. Gibbs, 14 July 1959–c.31 July 1960; *Unknown, 1 August 1960 – 15 August 1960. Aircraft / Missiles / Space Vehicles *F-80 Shooting Star, 1950–1951. *F-80 Shooting Star, 1951. *F-94 Starfire, 1952–1954; *F-89 Scorpion, 1953–1957; *F-102 Delta Dagger, 1957–1960; *C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1957; *C-123 Provider, 1957–1960; *RB-57 Canberra, c. 1957–1960; *TB-29 Superfortress, 1957–1960; *C-54 Skymaster, by 1959–1960; *H-21 Workhorse, by 1959–1960; *L-20 Beaver, by 1959–1960. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References External links * Air Forst Historical Research Agency: 10th Air Division Air 0010